


Impossible

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And they were authors, EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, Not so subtle references to actual things from the show, book tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my submission for the EFA Fic Challenge 2020. The prompt was: Tender.As usual, I got an idea and it was weird, and I ran with it. This show feeds us so well.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 30
Kudos: 188





	Impossible

“I’m telling you, Waverly, it’s a great idea. This is your chance to get out to some of the larger cities and promote the book.”

Waverly rolled her head back, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. The voice of her agent, Jeremy Chetri, continued his enthusiastic babble through the earpiece of her phone as she took a few deep, cleansing breaths and dug around in her bag for her thermos. 

“I just—Jeremy stop talking—a joint book tour?” Waverly poured herself some tea and took a cautious sip, musing. “I suppose promoting with another Black Badge children’s author…” 

Jeremy laughed. “That’s the best part, Waverly, the author is Black Badge’s highest grossing  _ adult _ author: Nicole Haught. She’s promoting her latest book and the house thinks it would be fun to have you both there together. Considering the—are you okay, Waverly?” 

The sound of Waverly’s violent coughing finally brought Jeremy’s crowing to an end. She tossed her phone on the kitchen counter, grabbing a cloth napkin and holding it over her mouth as she cleared the tea out of her airway. Jeremy’s concerned voice filtered up to her from the discarded device, a mixture of “Waverly?” and “Are you okay?” and “Should I call 911?” 

Waverly cleared her throat and picked up the phone. “I’m fine, Jeremy,” she said hoarsely, “no 911 necessary. But did you say Nicole Haught?!  _ The _ Nicole Haught? Author of such fine works of fiction as ‘Sixty-Nine Reasons to Hang a Cattle Rustler’ and “Showgirl Showdown at the Okie Saloon’?” 

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright.” Jeremy’s relief oozed over the line, smoothly ignoring Waverly’s rant. “So as I was saying…”

“ _ I _ was saying, she’s a porn writer, Jeremy,” Waverly interrupted. 

“No, she’s not!” Jeremy argued. “She writes Erotic Fiction. It’s classy! Have you even read those books?”

“I would never! It’s smut, not literature,” Waverly said, resolute. “Why the hell would Black Badge want to promote the two of us together? That makes absolutely no sense.” Waverly took another careful sip of tea, making sure to swallow it before continuing. “I knew I should have held out for Scholastic.” 

“Waverly,” Jeremy said, “think about it. Your demographic is actually the same as Nicole’s! You write and illustrate books for young children. They’re mostly purchased by women between the ages of 22-45.”

“Not only women buy my books!” Waverly argued. 

Jeremy’s voice lowered to a soothing tone. “Of course, Waverly. All sorts of people...parents, teachers...love your books. But the numbers show that mostly women purchase them. And that self same demographic of women is purchasing Nicole Haught’s books. Frankly, she writes one hell of a sex scene. I think the two of you might have more in common than you’d care to admit.”

“How the hell do my children’s books have anything in common with...that, Jeremy?” Waverly’s hands flailed in disbelief. “You know what, nevermind.”

“Waverly,” Jeremy said firmly. “Your books are smart, and cute, and gaining traction in the subgenre. But this is exactly the type of daring move you need to make to get front and center in what is frankly a very niche market!” 

Waverly nodded to herself. She thought about her new book, “Cowgirl: Who Was Calamity Jane?” It had taken her months to reduce the story of the brash, alcoholic, scam-artist frontierswoman to a softly watercolored, twenty-page kid friendly book, while still creating a three-dimensional strong feminist lead, exactly what Waverly liked best. 

“I will take your silence to mean you will consider this,” Jeremy prompted, his voice gentle. “And as such, I have made you a reservation to have lunch with Nicole and discuss the tour.” 

Waverly sighed, knowing that she’d already given in. Being an author was her dream, but it certainly involved a lot more selling out than she’d bargained for. “What book is she promoting?” she asked. “Is it even relevant? How does this even work? My god, will there be thirsty groupies next to my children’s book?”

Jeremy giggled nervously, and Waverly stiffened. “Jeremy,” she started, “you know how seriously I take my work.” 

“Yes, I do,” Jeremy said, “and it is. Relevant. Remember, thirsty groupies by night, respectable child guardian people by day! So, do you want to hear about the book?”

Waverly made a noncommittal noise, and Jeremy plowed on.. 

“Uh...Nicole’s book is called ‘Reverse Cowgirl’. It’s from her historical fiction series—” 

“REVERSE COWGIRL?? Jeremy Chetri,” Waverly shrieked, “you’re fi—”

“Waverly, wait!” Jeremy yelped. “I know the title is...suggestive...but she’s taking a new tack with this one. It’s not just a romance novel with a hot lady in a Stetson. This time the Sheriff somehow opens a portal to another dimension—”

“Oh my god,” Waverly sighed. She leaned on her kitchen island, resigning herself to the situation, letting Jeremy chatter away as she pulled open her laptop, clicking to a Times book review article and absently scrolling through the titles on a “Top Ten Authors to Watch” list. Reaching the top of the list, Waverly winced upon seeing Nicole Haught at #3 nationally. 

“When she manages to get back to her own world, everything initially seems the same, but it’s like an opposite universe!” Jeremy finished.

“How very Mirror Mirror,” Waverly said dryly. “Science fiction fantasy? She’s a regular Chuck Tingle.” 

“It’s no secret that Nicole’s always been a fan of Star Trek,” Jeremy enthused. 

“You still haven’t gotten to the part where I understand how my painstakingly researched, feminist leaning, historically accurate children’s book and Nicole’s cowgirl smut book have anything in common, besides one word in the title, and maybe a hat.” 

“Waverly, I’m sending you a copy of the book. You should just read it. It’s actually very good.” Jeremy paused. “Then go to lunch and meet Nicole, I think you’ll find you have a lot in common.” 

***   


Waverly sniffled, choking back a sob as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She lay “Reverse Cowgirl” down on her stomach and stared out her bedroom window, awash in emotions. In the book, the Sheriff had just reunited with her lover after a horrendous battle, but at what cost? And something was wrong. Nicole Haught had managed to bring her protagonist to life in such a way that Waverly wished she could warn her in person. 

“I’m certain that’s not really Kate,” she muttered. “It just seems too convenient that she’d come back all unscathed. It’s gotta be some sort of demon.” Waverly took a deep breath and picked up the book again.

_ “I love you, Kate,” Noelle breathed, staring in wonder into glistening hazel eyes. This couldn’t be real, after all this time, after she’d almost given up all hope. Could Kate really be here, warm and safe in her arms? Kate shivered and Noelle hurried to pull off her duster and drape it over Kate’s shoulders. Kate smiled and leaned in towards her lips.  _

_ "Always so thoughtful,” she sighed, but Noelle pulled back, and Kate frowned, eyebrow lifted questioningly. Noelle finally voiced the question that had fled her mind, along with all reason, the minute she’d seen Kate rounding the woodpile at her cabin.  _

_ “But...but where have you been for so long?” If she hadn’t been paying attention, Noelle might have missed it, the split second where Kate’s eyes flashed a flat, serpentine black— _

“I knew it!” Waverly screeched, shoving herself upright in her bed. She pounded a triumphant fist on her knee. “Totally possessed, back through the portal with you.” Waverly leaned over the book, rapt.

Two hours later her eyes were bloodshot and gritty with fatigue, but Waverly still felt wide awake, blood thrumming through her veins. The Sheriff was bent on her knees in grief, mourning the loss of her friend and mentor. He had selflessly sacrificed himself so that the town might be saved.

_ Noelle’s throat was raw from sobbing, her cheeks chapped. She curled into herself, longing for release, for oblivion, when a soft familiar voice broke through her agony.  _

_ “Baby,” Kate said, and Noelle looked up, startled. Kate reached for her with a tentative hand. Noelle pulled back, shuffling on her knees in the snow, struggling upright.  _

_ “Stay back,” she warned, casting about for a weapon of any kind. _

_ “No, Noelle, it’s really me,” Kate beseeched.  _

_ “How do I—,” Noelle buckled, sobbing, clutching herself in grief. _

_ “I’ve been trying to get out, watching you through the mirror portal,” Kate said, in that same gentle tone. “How hard you fought. What...Ted gave.” Kate swallowed hard, eyes avoiding the bloody mess on the ground that was all that remained of Noelle’s friend. “It’s me, Noelle, I have the tattoo, see?” She held up her wrist and Noelle saw it— _

“Holy shit!” Waverly exclaimed, “they’re soulmates! How did I miss this? Oh Nicole Haught, you are one crafty fox.”

_ Noelle couldn’t stop herself. She pulled Kate’s shirt open, palming at her chest, feverish to touch and taste every inch of her lover’s skin.  _

_ "So soft,” she whispered, her tongue tracing Kate’s navel and down, down, the two of them tugging at each other in desperation as Kate mumbled against her lips, pleading “bedroom”, trying to pull her up the stairs but stumbling with a gasp, Noelle guiding her down onto the landing. Kate’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as Noelle—” _

“Oh. Wow,” Waverly murmured into the darkness of her apartment. She blushed, how warm she was. She reverently turned the last few pages.

***

Waverly sat, captivated by the beautiful woman in front of her. 

“I’m sure you know already, but it’s said that she told men ‘to court me is to court calamity’ and that’s why I named my cat Calamity Jane,” Nicole finished her story. She looked down as if embarrassed, and Waverly laughed. 

“Just because she doesn’t like men?” she asked.

“And she’s a pistol, which is better than a real gun, since I live alone.” Nicole looked up at her through her lashes, and Waverly suddenly needed a sip of water. “Calamity Jane was a fascinating woman. I loved your book,” Nicole said suddenly. “The way you managed to take Jane’s story and pare it down to... almost a celebration of the ways she found to be exceptional, as a woman, in a time when not many opportunities existed. Even if it cost her, I still left your book feeling like she was a hero.” She laughed. “I’m fangirling.” 

Waverly gaped. “You...really got it.” 

“Look Waverly,” Nicole said, “Not to be immodest but I know that I’m a top grossing author at Black Badge. And I know that my books have a...decidedly adult leaning.” She laughed. “Who knew that smut could be so profitable! But, I’ve read your books, and I think you’re extraordinary. I would be honored if our two strong female leads could sit at the same table.” 

Waverly blinked.

“I mean it,” Nicole said with a nervous chuckle, “I’m trying to write more...deeply, really do my homework and not just fall back on old tropes, no matter how popular the ol’ roll in the hay is. I just feel like a collaboration with you could help me be a better author.” Nicole sat waiting, but Waverly had completely lost the power of speech. “Um, for a writer you sure seem to be having a hard time finding words,” Nicole teased. 

“I read “Reverse Cowgirl” in one sitting,” Waverly blurted. She looked at the woman across from her, red hair brushing her shoulders, bright against a pearl-snapped indigo colored western shirt. “And I loved it.” Nicole leaned back in her chair, a cocky smile spreading across her face, her body relaxing. “I almost feel like I owe you an apology, Nicole,” Waverly admitted. “I expected...well...fanfiction levels of porn.” 

“Do you read much fanfiction?” Nicole smirked. 

“No! Okay well, sure, some...when I was a teenager, but I don’t read adult erotica on purpose, that’s for sure.” Waverly hesitated, her voice softening. “I obviously didn’t know what I was missing, Nicole.” She leaned across the table, in her enthusiasm grasping Nicole’s hand without thinking. Nicole’s eyes widened, flicking down to their joined hands, but she didn’t pull away. 

“Noelle was an amazing character,” Waverly gushed. “I really felt that gritty, frontier vibe in your writing, and the way you wove in the soulmates storyline with Kate was, frankly...masterful. I was completely unprepared for that twist.” 

“I’m flattered,” Nicole said, voice low. 

“And my god, but it was sexy.” Waverly rubbed a thumb along the side of Nicole’s hand, then flashed her a devious smile. “The only thing I had a little trouble with was the stairs scene.”

“What? Why?” Nicole laughed. 

“There’s just no way! I just can’t believe, of all the places…”

Nicole took a sip of her drink, eyes fixed on Waverly over the rim of the glass. She placed it deliberately back on the table, rolling the stem between her fingers, then nodded ever so slightly. “And  _ I _ find it hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as you are has never been overcome by a passion so intense that you forget where you are or who might be listening.”

Their eyes locked and Waverly swallowed hard. All she could see was deep brown and auburn and so much blue and—

“More wine, ladies?” Waverly startled and looked up, annoyed at the sudden intrusion into their little bubble. The waiter hovered, oblivious. Nicole gave her hand a tiny squeeze and sat up. 

“Come back to my place for a drink?” Nicole asked. She tilted her head to the side and Waverly swooned, just a little. “You can finish telling me all the parts of the story you found to be unbelievable.” 

“Yes,” Waverly said immediately. She licked her lips and watched as Nicole’s eyes flickered down to watch, then as her smile widened. 

“I have a townhouse,” Nicole said, then winked. 

***

“I am so glad you agreed to this, Waverly,” Jeremy grinned. She couldn’t help but smile back at his almost youthful enthusiasm. Jeremy was a sweet, smart guy, and she felt lucky to have found him in the almost cutthroat world of publishing. She looked back over her shoulder to where Nicole was leaning with one hand on the table, chatting with the bookstore owner. Nicole looked sharp in a black denim jacket with the sleeves rolled, her button down blouse undone to mid-chest. As if she felt Waverly’s gaze Nicole turned and caught her eye for a moment, just enough for Waverly to see the tiniest dimple crease her cheek. She sighed and turned back to Jeremy. 

“Well, you were right. Nicole is amazing, Jeremy,” she said. “And her book was really good,” she added hastily.

“Ha ha! I told you!” Jeremy teased, and Waverly slapped at him playfully. “Can I expect a deeply researched historical smut fiction collaboration in the very near future?” Jeremy looked hopeful. 

“I’m not going to say it’s not a possibility,” Waverly shrugged, then turned as an employee walked up to them carrying an easel with a large poster of Waverly’s book cover displayed on it. “Just might take a bit of research,” she added quietly.

“You ready to set this up, Ms. Earp?” the employee asked with a grin. “There’s already a line outside the door.”

Waverly felt a thrill as she looked towards the table. Another employee was setting up a similar easel for Nicole. Waverly couldn’t stop smiling as she took in her books, neatly stacked next to Nicole’s. 

“Let me bring this power cord over to Nicole for her laptop,” Jeremy said. “C’mon Waves, let’s get set up.” 

They walked over to the table and Waverly’s easel got set up on her side. She suddenly felt nervous and took a deep noisy breath. Nicole laughed and came over to her, snagging the laptop cord from Jeremy and holding it loosely in her hand. 

“You okay, Waves?” she asked, leaning close enough that Waverly could smell her. Waverly closed her eyes and just breathed her in for a moment. Vanilla cookies. Shortbread maybe. Something sweet but not overwhelming. Satisfying. “Waves?” Nicole asked again, and Waverly opened her eyes with a smile. 

“This all just seems so impossible,” she said, eyes crinkling. 

“You deserve this. Your book is amazing.” Nicole took a step back, smirking, then squatted to reach the power outlet in the floor under the table. She hovered for a moment, looking at Waverly over her shoulder. “Anyhow, I would think after last night you would know that things that seem impossible are very, very possible.”

Waverly blushed and cut her eyes over to Jeremy, who looked thankfully oblivious. “Nicole,” she hissed, eyes wide.

Nicole barked out a laugh, then, realizing that the outlet was just a little too far, dropped to her knees, reaching. 

“OW! SHIT!” she exclaimed, pushing over to her hip. She rubbed her knees, hissing, and Jeremy bent under the table, looking at her askance. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned, looking all around. “Is there something on the floor? What’s so funny,” he asked Waverly who was almost in tears at this point as Nicole glared at her, then turned her attention back to Jeremy. 

“It’s just my knees,” Nicole said. She paused until Waverly looked at her, then smiled sweetly. “They’re a little tender is all.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
